Divine Intervention
by HollyGolightly1985
Summary: AU. "Can you-Can you see me?" "Yes," Damon replied slowly as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. Loosely based on movies such as 'Hearts and Souls', 'Susie Q', 'Earth Angel', 'Just Like Heaven'. D/E pairing
1. Prologue

Author: HollyGolightly1985

Rating: T for now. The rating has the ability to always change

Summary: AU. Loosely based on movies such as 'Hearts and Souls', 'Susie Q', 'Earth Angel' 'Just Like Heaven'.

Disclaimer: I obviously own nothing. If I did EVERY episode would be full of Delena fluff!

A/N: Thanks to those of you that have reviewed and added this story to their alerts/favs. You guys are my driving force!

Prologue - 1957

Elena Gilbert bent down towards the mirror as she applied a thick coat of mascara to her long, dark lashes. Setting the mascara down she picked up her powder puff and lightly dusted her nose and forehead. With an slight nod she stood up straight and examined her reflection in the mirror.

She wore a black cotton dress with thin spaghetti straps. It had a drop waist that was adorned with a floral ivory embroidery and the neckline had the same trim. She wore a tulle crinoline slip under the dress to give it a little more volume. On her feet she wore a pair of ivory round toe pumps with an ankle strap. Her hair was down in big loose curls with a large, satin ivory dahlia pinning a bit of the left side of her hair back. Her eye makeup was light and of natural tones with dark lashes. Her lips were stained with a deep red and polished off with a coat of gloss. She wore no rogue as she was flushed enough from the mounting excitement of the evening. With one last twirl in the mirror she was satisfied her work.

"Elena dear, are you almost ready?" A voice sounded from the other side of the bedroom door with a light knock.

"Yes, just finishing mother. Come in," Elena picked up her strand of pearls and set to fasten them on.

Miranda Gilbert stepped through the threshold and into her daughter's room. She leaned against the doorjam and looked her daughter over head to toe. "You look lovely dear!"

"Thank you," Elena smiled sweetly at her mother.

"Elena, Matt is here," a male voice bellowed from somewhere downstairs.

"Coming," Elena hollered back in response.

"Are you ready, dear?" Miranda asked.

"As ever," Elena laughed as she followed her mother out of the bedroom.

Miranda quickly descended the stairs and greeted Matthew Donavon. "Don't you look dashing!"

"Thank you Mrs. Gilbert," Matt smiled back.

Elena took a deep, calming breath as she descended the stairs slowly. She looked at Matt shyly and offered him a small smile.

"You look amazing, Elena," Matt's genuine smile caused Elena's own to light up her face.

"Let's get a few pictures before you go," Grayson Gilbert fidgeted with the camera in his hands.

"Oh daddy, we'll be late and I don't want to miss the first dance," Elena groaned.

"Oh it'll only take a minute, dear," Miranda chided as she took the camera from Grayson. "Smile!"

After a few shots Elena had enough, "Alright that's enough. We're leaving now." She snatched Matt's hand and began dragging him towards the front door.

"You two have a wonderful time at the prom," Miranda called to them from the front porch.

"And drive safely," Grayson added as he placed his arm around his wife.

"Bye," Elena called back as she climbed into Matt's blue, Pontiac Safari. After buckling up she turned and waved goodbye to her parents. Matt started the car and pulled out of the driveway and on to the main strip.

"You really do look great tonight," Matt said in earnest.

"Thank you, Matt," Elena beamed up at him. "You look great too."

Matt's eyes stayed on Elena's face as he drove further into the night. He was snapped back to attention when Elena screamed, "Watch out for the dog!"

With a start he slammed on the brakes as quickly as he could braking in just enough time to narrowly avoid missing the golden retriever. He looked around and gathered his surroundings. They had reached Wickerey Bridge. They were a mere five minutes away from the school. Exhaling a deep shuddering breath he turned to Elena, "Are you alright?"

"Yes, fine. Let's just get going," she dropped her hand from her chest where she had been clutching at her heart moments before.

Matt put his foot down on the clutch and turned the key in the ignition. The car sputtered for a few seconds before it went dead. He tried another time but ended with the same result. "Damn," he cursed. "It must be this new clutch. It's pretty tricky."

That's how they sat as a bright light doused them from behind. Elena turned in her seat to look through the rearview window. Another vehicle was swiftly approaching them and it appeared the car had no intention of stopping or slowing down. Frantically she turned back around in her seat, "Hurry up!"

"I'm trying!"

Elena whipped around to see the headlights of the other car. The car was a mere hundred yards behind them. She quickly turned back around and braced herself for the impact.

The other vehicle struck Matt's car at such a great velocity that it set his car spinning across the bridge and into the bridge's railing. Both Matt and Elena were thrown forward into the dashboard and knocked out cold instantly. A creaking noise dragged Elena back from the dark abyss.

She tried to move her arms and legs but they were so heavy. She managed to turn her head slightly and saw Matt slumped over the steering wheel with a small trail of blood trickling down the side of his face.

"Matt…" she tried softly.

Another creaking noise ripped through the car, louder this time. Elena felt a shift in the car's position. It tipped forwards and slowly descended down the side of the bridge. "Oh, God, no," was the last thing uttered from Elena's lips before the car crashed into the ice cold water below. The car disappeared quietly below the depths of the ice cold surface.


	2. Chapter 2

Author: HollyGolightly1985

Rating: T for now. The rating has the ability to always change

Summary: AU. "Can you-Can you see me?" "Yes," Damon replied slowly as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. Loosely based on movies such as 'Hearts and Souls', 'Susie Q', 'Earth Angel', 'Just Like Heaven'.

Disclaimer: I obviously own nothing. If I did EVERY episode would be full of Delena fluff!

A/N: Thanks to those of you that have reviewed and added this story to their alerts/favs. You guys are my driving force!

Chapter 1

Seven year Damon Salvatore sat on the stoop of his new home and gazed out across the front lawn. A few houses down he could see other kids playing with their slip and slide. How he wished he could join them. He didn't have any friends in this new town though. He hated his parents for making him move from Richmond to the crummy town of Mystic Falls.

He stood up and headed into the house, slamming the front door behind him forcefully.

"Damon, don't slam doors!" his mother called from somewhere in the kitchen. "Now come get lunch."

He sulkily headed into the kitchen and sat down at the table. Vanessa Salvatore set down a plate of grilled cheese sandwich and goldfish in front of Damon. It was his favorite lunchtime meal. "Eat," she commanded as she took a seat next to him with her own plate.

He grabbed up half of his sandwich and took a large bite into it.

"Have you met any of the kids in the neighborhood yet?" Vanessa asked as she popped a few goldfish in her mouth.

"No. We just got here today mom," Damon rolled his eyes as he took a drink from his glass of milk.

"It never hurts to introduce yourself," Vanessa chided him. "I'm sure you'll make a few friends here. I've seen quite a lot of kids in this neighborhood today."

"Whatever," Damon aimlessly pushed his goldfish around on his plate.

"Honey, I know you're upset about the move. To be honest, I'm sad we had to leave our other home behind too. However, this is a great opportunity for us. Your father just got a promotion and this is a better area to raise you and your little brother or sister," she smiled down at the bulge that was her belly.

"I liked our old house just fine," Damon said sadly.

"You'll like this one soon enough too, honey," Vanessa ran her hands through Damon's dark raven locks.

"May I be excused?"

"Okay, honey. Take your lunch with you. Just don't tell your father I allowed food in your bedroom," she handed him his plate and glass of milk.

Damon trotted up the stairs and into his new bedroom. He set his lunch down at his desk and closed the door behind him. He turned back and sat down at his desk and stared out the window. Picking up his sandwich he took a bite as he explored the new backyard with his eyes.

There was quite a bit of land behind the house. It had a nice, green sprawling lawn with a fence bordering all sides of the property. A large oak tree sat directly outside Damon's window. He would have fun climbing that tree. The plus side to the tree was the fact that it had a swing on its largest hanging branch. Just below his window was a large rose bush that his mother had been gushing over since they first bought the property.

A quick movement from the brush caught Damon's attention. He stood and leaned towards the window and peered down further at the rose bush. A figure was crouched down and leaning in to the rose bush. From appearance it looked to be a young woman. Damon was always of a curious mind so he instantly set off for the garden. He took the stairs two at a time and rounded the corner to head out of the kitchen's back door.

"I'm going outside," Damon called over his shoulder to his mother.

Once outside Damon walked from the side kitchen door to the back of the house. He came to the rose bushes and stopped a few feet away. It was indeed a girl he had seen.

She was kneeling down and examining the various blooms as she hummed a tune Damon was not familiar with. Damon was a little more curious now.

"Who are you?"

The girl jerked visibly and straightened up into a standing position. The girl towered over the young Salvatore. Slowly she turned to face the boy. A look of pure shock was written across her face. She quickly whipped her hear around and behind her then turned to look at the little boy.

"Are you talking to me?" the girl asked.

"I don't see anyone else, do you?"

"Well, I-. No?" It came out a question rather than a statement. "Can you-Can you see me?" she stuttered.

"Yes," Damon replied slowly as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"And you're talking to me? The girl in the black dress and the white shoes?" the girl took a few tentative steps towards the young man.

"Yes, of course. You with the flower in her hair," he pointed to his left temple to show her an example of where her hair accessory sat.

"Oh my goodness gracious!" Elena leaned down to the little boy's height. "What's your name little boy?"

"I'm Damon and I'm _not _little," he put his hands on his hips indignantly.

"No of course you're not. I'm sorry. I'm just so excited to meet you!"

"Who are you?" Damon asked again.

"Oh geeze, where are my manners?" the girl smacked herself on her forehead lightly. "I'm Elena Gilbert. It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Nice to meet you," Damon reached out and put his small hand in her larger hand and gave it a firm shake. "What are you doing in my mother's garden?"

"Oh, well you see. It used to be _my _mother's garden. I used to live here," Elena explained as she walked over the to tree swing and gracefully sat down.

"Oh," Damon shook his head in understanding. "We just moved in today."

"I know," Elena smiled as she kicked up her feet and started to lightly swing back and forth.

"Why did you ask me if I could see you?" Damon asked puzzled.

"Well you see. Most people can't see me. Actually you are the only person I've ever met that has been able to see me," Elena silently pondered the situation over in her head.

"Are you a ghost?" Damon's eyes grew as big as saucers at the implication.

"I wish I knew," Elena admitted. "I'd like to think I'm more of a spirit. It sounds nicer."

"W-O-W" Damon exclaimed excitedly. "That is so cool!"

"Thank you," Elena smiled then slightly frowned. "I think."

"Damon!" Vanessa's voice carried through the garden.

"What mom?"

"There you are," Vanessa smiled at her son as she rounded the side corner of the house and came to stop next to Damon. "Your father is home. Come inside and wash up."

"Mom, do you see her too?" Damon grabbed his mother's hand and dragged her over to the tree swing.

"See who dear?" Vanessa looked around the yard suspiciously. "Was somebody here, Damon? You know not to talk to strangers."

"No mom, she's a," Damon waved his hand in a motion asking his mother to lean down. She did and he reached over to her ear and whispered, "spirirt! Isn't that cool?"

"And she's here now?" Vanessa straightened up and gave her son a worrying look.

"Yes, she's sitting on the swing. You don't see her?"

Vanessa turned to look to the swing that was moving back and forth. _Must be the breeze _she thought. A little part of her whispered back _There is no breeze. "No, Damon. I don't see anybody. Now come inside and say hello to your father." She put her hand on his shoulder and turned to usher him into the house. _

_Damon looked over his shoulder, passed his mother's arm and waved wildly at Elena. The girl continued swinging as she waved back, enjoying the later afternoon sun._


End file.
